Cherry Blossom Baby
by chibi-zoe
Summary: Hitsugaya has a very disturbing dream, it's a good thing that there's someone around to comfort him. Fluffy ByaHitsu
1. Chapter 1

AN: There is a smutty sequel to this (which can be found on my LJ or Y!) but I think it's OK as a stand-alone. FYI Hitsugaya and Byakuya were at a New Years party at 6th division HQ

* * *

A warm hand was running gently through his hair. It matched the warmth of the lap he was lying in. His foggy mind wondered just why he was sleeping in anyone's lap at all, but the gentle repetitive movements of that wonderful hand were dulling his senses. He could quite happily stay here forever, he mused quietly. The person he was sleeping on smelled comfortingly of ink and paper, with a subtle undertone of flowers – cherry blossoms to be exact. He breathed deeply, enjoying the mix of scents, and shifted so that he was lying more comfortably. The hand stilled for a moment, whilst he re-organised himself, before resuming its soothing pattern.

He was standing on the white sand of Hueco Mundo, and there was a veritable army of Hollow lizards marching towards him. He reached over his shoulder to grasp his zanpaktou, but was horrified to find that instead of Hyourinmaru he had a rusty old cutlass. The lizards marched ever closer, completely ignorant of his horror. As they neared him, he realised that they were speaking, calling out to him in fact.

"Toshiro!" they cried "Toshiro!" Affronted, he swung out with his horrible blade, cleaving through them as if they were made of warm butter.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou! Hitsugaya-taichou!" He punctuated his corrections with vicious stabs at his attackers, feeling vindictive pleasure as they evaporated. Soon enough, the last Hollow had been despatched and he was alone again on the pristine white sands. Shrugging silently to himself, he turned, and began to walk in a randomly chosen direction.

A strange darkness in the sand drew his eyes, and he wandered towards the odd depression. Upon reaching it, he was surprised to see a complicated looking door blocking his way. There were a variety of buttons and a brass knocker placed beside the door. Shrugging to himself, he rapped the knocker and a rasping voice called out.

"Push the button you idiot" Scowling in annoyance at the tone of voice, Hitsugaya pressed the first button and a loud clanging sounded inside.

"Not that button! The other one! How many times do I have to tell you? Are you seriously stupid?" Clenching his fists in annoyance, Hitsugaya pressed the second button. This time there was a small click and the door swung open. He strode confidently inside, wanting to confront the owner of the bad manners. Inside was a small shack, lit only by a string of blinking fairy lights, and conspicuously empty of people. He looked around confused and the voice came again.

"Toshiro! Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to ask me a question?" The voice appeared to be coming from an old film book resting on the dusty table, a very old film book. Hitsugaya stalked over carefully, what was going on? A pair of eyes on the front of the book blinked up at him, they seemed to glint evilly in the flickering light. Slowly Hitsugaya raised his hideous blade and rammed it straight through the book, effectively pinning it to the table.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." The book bled black ink, which dribbled slowly down the table and began to drip onto the floor. Hitsugaya looked away in disgust. As he glanced around the shack, his eye was caught by something shiny. He moved closer to investigate. A small silver bowl, somehow devoid of dust, sat upon a rickety shelf. Inside the bowl were a large number of smaller objects. Upon picking one up, Hitsugaya realised that they were candies. Ginger candies, his favourite. Smiling, he popped one into his mouth and sucked it appreciatively. Sitting down on the only seat available, the bed, Hitsugaya felt his eyelids droop shut, he was exhausted.

Hitsugaya blinked sleepy eyes, what a strange dream. The smell of ginger was real enough though, as was the scent of fresh tea. He twitched his nose, and became aware of an incredibly embarrassing fact. He was sucking on a thumb, and it wasn't his. He knew this because he could feel both of his own thumbs and neither one was anywhere near his face. He ran his tongue over the surface of the nail; it was much larger than his own small fingers, and much too wide to belong to a woman. That meant that he was lying in a strange mans' lap and sucking on his thumb. The only bright point in this debacle was that he could have been sucking on something so much worse.

His mind was feeling strangely sluggish. Normally, if he found himself in an embarrassing or compromising position he extracted himself as quickly as possible. On several occasions, he had even resorted to shunpo to escape. He wondered vaguely why he was still lying prone in this mans' lap. Surely he should be half-way back to his own quarters by now? His subconscious, rather unhelpfully, reminded him that he was warm and comfortable right where he was. But where was he exactly? Maybe he should just bite the bullet, open his eyes, and find out?

Just as he was about to open his eyes and admit to the man he was sleeping on that he was now awake, the warm and gentle hand returned. It continued its gentle ministrations for several strokes before retreating. There came the crunch of a biscuit being bitten into and then the sensation of crumbs falling onto his face. The gentle hand came back down and brushed the fallen crumbs off in a caressing motion that had Hitsugaya breaking out in goose pimples and unconsciously sucking harder on the firm thumb in his mouth.

"I know you're awake, Hitsugaya-taichou." Came a dreadfully familiar voice, from right above him. He could feel the vibrations of the other mans' voice, as his back was pressed quite firmly against the others' chest. He moved his head slightly, allowing the well-sucked thumb to slip free, before glancing up at his cushions' face. Kuchiki Byakuya merely met his eyes with his habitual blank expression, before calmly wiping his thumb clean of saliva.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Seeking-Truth-Darknes - I couldn't get in touch with you via PM and you didn't provide me with an email address to send this to, so I have posted it here for a week. Zoe

* * *

Part 2

"Would you like a ginger biscuit and some tea?" The 28th head of the Kuchiki clan did not seem at all phased by the fact that he had the captain of the 10th division curled up in his lap. Or that said captain had, until just now, been sucking on his thumb. Hitsugaya attempted to get up, but his body stubbornly refused to co-operate. Without a word, the captain of the 6th division picked him up, rearranged his body and robes, and then resettled him back into that comfortable lap. He was sitting up, with his back resting against Kuchiki-taichous' chest, a muscled arm across his own chest holding him steady.

Hitsugaya dearly wanted to ask what was wrong. Why was his body acting like this? Why was the 6th division captain looking after him? So many questions crowded his sluggish mind, but the smell of tea forced them to take a back seat. An elegant manicured hand gently held an expensive-appearing tea cup to his waiting lips. He raised his own small hands up to grasp the cup, but found that he didn't have the strength to hold onto it. Swallowing his ire, he allowed his fellow captain to tilt the cup. The tea was very good, much better than the tea in his office.

A plain ginger biscuit was calmly presented for his inspection, before being lowered into his grasping fist. Thankfully he was able to hold onto the biscuit without dropping it. It tasted even better than it smelt. Hitsugaya chewed thoughtfully for a moment, ignoring the crumbs that now decorated his robes. How to broach the subject of why he was here? Blinking slowly, he tried to focus on his most recent memories. They were fuzzy and indistinct, but he thought he remembered having to front up for the Captains and Lieutenants New Years Eve party. The party had been hosted by the 6th division this year, which at least explained why he was currently in their headquarters.

A chuckle sounded from behind him, the vibrations feeling surprisingly good against his back. Kuchiki-taichou lent back on his hands, causing Hitsugaya to recline against him. It felt better than he would ever have believed, to be sitting in the lap of the 6th division captain, leaning back against his relaxed form, full of warm ginger biscuit and warmer tea. Even the fuzziness of his mind couldn't detract from the perfection of this moment. He was surprised to think that he could get used to this feeling.

"You don't remember do you?" Came a softly amused tone "Don't worry; you're not the only one affected. Soifon-taichou is recovering in the other room." Hitsugaya frowned, what sort of action would only affect himself and Soifon-taichou? What did they have in common besides being captains of the Gotei 13? What was it about this situation that Kuchiki-taichou found so amusing? At a loss as to which question he should ask first, he settled instead on an inquisitive noise.

Slowly, interjected with many soft chuckles, Kuchiki-taichou explained that several Fukutaichou had decided that their various Taichou were too tense and uptight. Therefore they had decided to do something about it. They had concocted a chemical masterpiece. A relaxant that was completely harmless, totally tasteless and easy to distribute. They only forgot one small detail - the dosage that they used, and how many dosages each captain would receive.

"It was mixed in with the sugar on those little lizard shaped biscuits. There was enough on each biscuit to mellow someone of my size out. You had two that I recall." Hitsugaya did remember the funny little biscuits, they'd been irresistibly sweet. Unable to get up and throw a temper tantrum, and unwilling to blast Kuchiki-taichou's eardrums, Hitsugaya wriggled in frustration. He stilled abruptly at the soft moan from above him, the body below him re-arranging itself and pushing up against him. There was something slightly off about the motion but Hitsugaya couldn't quite put his finger on it.

A breath ghosting past his ear caused him to wriggle again, this time in shock, and the soft moan sounded again. Something hard was pushing up against him, was being ground up against him; it sent a shiver up his spine. He knew what it was. His child-like appearance put people off, but he was far from ignorant. If this went where he suddenly hoped that it would, then he would forgive Matsumoto all of her meddling – he was sure that she was at the bottom of this prank, no-one else would be willing to risk pissing off all 13 captains.

Bitting his bottom lip, he ground back down against the burgeoning flesh resting beneath his buttocks. Byakuya mouthed his earlobe and he moaned appreciatively, moving his head to further expose his neck. Trying to show his appreciation without any embarrassing words, Hitsugaya began kneading the muscled thighs supporting him. The muscles were firm and unsurprisingly tense, his hands felt very small as they stroked and caressed. Needing more friction, he tested out his ability to move independently. His limbs would not support his weight but at least they were under his complete control.

Ever so slowly he spread his legs, repositioning his thighs on either side of Byakuya's thighs. The panting breath in his ear was all the confirmation he needed that the other man approved. He arched his back, grinding his butt down onto the firm rod that was being pushed up to meet him. Inquisitive hands were pulling at his robes, dipping inside and teasing him with their heat. He desperately wanted to feel bare flesh on bare flesh. Abruptly he was lifted in strong arms and swung around, before being lowered onto the desk.

He was amused to find that Byakuya was flushed and sweating slightly, he had never seen the 6th division captain looking so delightfully dishevelled. The man then proceeded to strip slowly, moving in time to some unheard music. Hitsugaya was astounded, none of his fantasies had ever included a strip tease and he couldn't believe how hot it was. The kenseikan fell to the floor with a soft clink and the man was naked - totally, completely and unashamedly naked. Then those graceful hands reached out towards him.

Equally naked and just as flushed Hitsugaya drew in a shuddering breath as the lewd sounds of enthusiastic sucking continued. He was lying prone on Byakuya's desk, an aristocratic nose buried between his thighs. Warm lips were rising and falling over his achingly hard length, the tongue caressing in time to the movement. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. He tugged on the silky hair that his fists were buried in, Byakuya's eyes met his and the man slid sensuously up his body, his released erection hitting his stomach with a wet thwack.

Baby soft hands glided up his thighs, pushing his legs back towards his shoulders, as the larger man moved closer. He could feel the heat emanating from that spare body, nearly burning him in its intensity. A heavy arousal nudged against his own, saliva slick excitement, the friction sending sparks shooting along his spine. Soft hair dragged deliciously over his collarbones as the nobleman lowered his head. Byakuya was unbelievably talented at kissing; Hitsugaya was drowning in pleasurable sensations. He canted his hips up, wordlessly demanding.

His intentions were obviously understood as he felt something caressing his most intimate place. He bore down on it, trying to get it to breach him, but it teasingly moved away. He growled in frustration and soon the finger was back, damp and slippery. It pushed into him easily and he writhed in pleasure. A groan sounded above him and he opened his eyes to see the wide eyes of his lover, the pupils dilated with pleasure. He grinned lasciviously and licked his lips, bucking his hips at the same time.

The feeling of something rather larger than fingers pushing slowly into him was bliss. There was nothing that could compare to this sensation. He moaned wantonly, pushing his hips up as his lover thrust down into him. Byakuya leant down and began licking and sucking on his neck, interspersed with whispering lewd nothings into his ear. Hitsugaya tightened his arms around the muscular, heaving form. He was so close.

"Byakuya!" he cried out as he reached his completion, his body tensing up and gripping the wildly thrusting member buried deep inside of him.

"Ahh, Toshiro" came the breathless gasp in his ear as the 6th division captain also found his release and collapsed sated on top of him. Luckily it was the weekend tomorrow; they would have plenty of time for an encore.


End file.
